A Little Ficlet of the End
by Hay Lin
Summary: So, this is my stab at the end of Harry Potter, what happened and what become of the characters. Join Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione in this small, oneoff ficlet and review!


A little Ficlet of the End  
  
Author: Hay Lin  
  
Title: A Little Ficlet of the End.  
  
Summary: Just a one off long chapter about what happens to the Harry Potter people in my imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, this is all J.K Rowling's creation. Only the End plot is mine. I love you J.K, you are wicked. And no, I'm not obsessed with anything.  
  
I'm going to stop rambling now. Thank you all whom are taking time to read this. Please review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry would have thought it impossible that the woman he had loved forever, but of course did not know before, was in his arms. Her flaming red hair that seemed to change colour ever so slightly while by the fire was the most splendid thing in the world, her glittering, warm brown eyes looked at him in such a way he couldn't imagine and her lips, so full and lucious, made him want to lean down and kiss it. He restrained himself from doing anything drastic, grumbilng softly to himself. He had gone through so much with her, just to come out more fortunate than ever. How could anyone be so caring, she had risked everthing for him...  
  
*flashback* (12 years before)  
  
There was a bright silver flash of light, a harsh scream from a scratchy voice, it was Voldermort's. Harry was lying on the floor, soaked with blood and shielded his eyes from the light and looked around. Ginny Weasley was bent over, gasping for air while still holding out her want which was smoking from the tip. Voldermort was lying on the opposite side of her, still and grey but still breathing slightly. He suddenly turned his eyes to Harry, and with a frighteningly determined face, got up and took his wand.  
  
"You'll pay for this! You little Weasel, don't you know who you are dealing with?" Voldermort growled and threw a curse at her, she tried to dodge it, but to no avail, the curse struck her on the arm, making it flop gentle to her side and drop her wand.  
  
Harry shouted, and crawled his way over to a stunned Ginny, getting up, he took his hand and looking into her eyes, the nineteen year old wizard started to chant a spell under his breath, one that he had found in his mother's spell book, where she recorded all the new and powerful spells she had created.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened even more, she had never heard this one before. Going with him, she improvised and started to murmur as well. Voldermort sneered, this was just another of those weak spells the Great Harry Potter shot at him. All around, the war was ablaze, death eaters and innocents fighting. Explosions caused from hexes and streams of short, sharp light flew everywhere. The land was scarred with lifeless bodies and still it was not over. Voldermort waved his thin, bony hand slightly and looked lazily at the two.  
  
"Do not play any more of your tricks, Potter. You will never defeat me, never!"  
  
"I love you Ginny..." Harry's eyes glazed over and turned into white orbs. His hair flew away from his face and also turned snow white. His scream pierced through the woods where everyone stopped their battles to see what the even bigger commotion with Voldermort and Harry Potter was. They saw Harry drop back onto his knees, he was still, except that his mouth was open in a scream that was so eery, the hairs stood back on the battlers' backs. A glow seemed to emmit from his body. Ginny stood in pure horror, scared that if she pulled her hand away from him, something drastic would happen.  
  
"Harry, what----can you here me?" She whispered through to him. He didn't respond. Ginny looked over to Voldermort again, he had seemingly frozen as well, it was like Harry and Voldermort were doing a mental battle in their minds, with no one else to disturbing them. Suddenly, Voldermort burst into green flames, he flailed helplessly for the first time, he could not stop what was to come of him. Never had he thought a child could defeat him. A mere child. Voldermort did not scream, he died silently, after two minutes, the form of the Dark Lord withered away, and by the end, he was a pile of ashes and no more.  
  
Harry took an intake of breath, his hair and eyes turned back to there original colours and his scar stopped throbbing. He felt as though he was floating. Ginny yelled when Harry Potter dropped onto the ground, letting his hand slip away from hers. He could still here her sobbing, sobbing.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Well, as you can see, Harry didn't die, he was unconscious for three months, his loss of emense energy made him nearly lifeless, death was looming up, but he defeated it for the time and woke up, revived from the war and ready to start again. Everyone was relieved, especially Ginny, she was as happy as ever! Instead of the depressed face she wore the three months and the low-spirited air she went to do things, she was up and about.  
  
Looking down at her slight frame and slender face covered in curls at the side, he would do anything for her. And to think, he had nearly lost her heart to the slimy git(well, not anymore after the war). He had beatened the man though and took every chance he could to win Ginny's whole-hearted love. Achieving this was hard, he thought back to the time that he had let her slip.  
  
*flashback* (14 years ago, at Hogwarts)  
  
Harry was looking at his maurader map, checking out to see if Snape was anywhere near the entrance to Honeydukes. The coast was clear, except for two people that were in the astronomy tower. Ginny and Malfoy! What were they doing there together? Harry, overcome with curiosity, mostly because he had been going out with Ginny for a few months now and had found out in that time that she was not the blushing and scared littlest Weasley but a fun-loving, sweet girl of sixteen.  
  
He tapped the tip of his wand at the very worn out parchment and muttered, "Mischeif managed." Rolling it up, he headed for the passage way that leaded to Astronomy tower as a shortcut and pulled on his invisiblility cloak. When arriving, he saw two solitary figures standing closely opposite each other, not enough to touch though. Harry could not see their faces, but judging by height, it was Ginny and the slimy git.  
  
"Malfoy, I never said I liked you! You're just being paranoid!" Ginny said heatedly under her breath.  
  
You could see the form of Draco Malfoy's mouth twitch into a smirk.  
  
"Oh really, how do you explain that kiss then?" He questioned snidely, folding his arms and looking at her appreaciatingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you great prat. And the kiss was er, well, pure instinct to shut you up about my brother. Not like I wanted too." She said defiantly, staring him in the face.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that, it was quite an interesting experiment, wasn't it? And you sure did not not want it."  
  
Harry clenched his fist, how could Ginny kiss the disgusting pig, he might have grown into his looks a tiny bit, but really, going that far, and when she was with him as well? He wanted to hear more, so continued to stay in slience for a while longer, glaring daggers at Malfoy through his cloak.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy? Anyway, why did you even call me up to this bloody place, you know I never come up here. I'm going now, if you don't mind." She held up her head and started to head to the stone stairs. But before she could reach them, Malfoy's hand pulled her to him. Ginny froze; she was in his arms, staring at his stormy grey eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I like you a lot. Could we not work things about between us? I care for you and I don't care what my bastard of a father says, as you know from last time." Draco Malfoy restrained himself from kissing her tender lips just yet, wanting to hear her reply.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She just stood there, looking into his eyes. Draco couldn't restrain himself anymore and lowered his head to that their lips met. She stiffened, feeling his skin touching hers. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer but before he could deepen the kiss, he heard someone throw a cloak off and approach them. He pulled out and turned his head, and just as he was about to yell, 'Potter!' a fist slammed itself onto his jaw. He gentle put Ginny aside and saw a furious green-eyed monster come charging up to him. In seconds, it was turning out to be an all-out fistfight, with Harry and Draco flying about everywhere, trying to get each other where it hurt.  
  
Ginny stood beside the two, looking at the scene in disgust. She picked up her books and left the crazed teens to fight. It took Harry and Draco two minutes to actually figure out that Ginny had left them.  
  
"This is all your bloody fault Potter!" Draco accused, wiping the blood of his jaw and eye while sweeping his hair back into place.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy, you're the one hitting on my girlfriend." Harry said heatedly. He was so angry his eyes were ablaze. It also looked as if his arm was dislocated. He tried to put it back to its original place, but being stubborn, the arm just flopped lifelessly down into the uncomfortably strange position.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Harry Potter got the girl of his dreams in the end, leaving Malfoy miserable for about a week until he moved onto a different girl. Ginny just laughed it off when she saw what a playboy Draco was. But now, in the end, Draco had saved Ginny's life when Harry wasn't there and become Ginny's best friend and quite civil to Harry.  
  
Ginny woke up, feeling very tired, after just giving birth, and with Harry in her arms, she thought she was the happiest woman alive.  
  
"You're awake Gin, I'll just get him, shall I?"  
  
"Yes, that would be perfect."  
  
So Harry walked a few paces and lifted a bundle out of the cradle. He handed it carefully over to Ginny, who accepted it ever so willingly and looked at their newborn son.  
  
"He's beautiful. Harry, what name shall we give him?" And at that second, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger burst into the room, gleefully surrounding the couple and the baby.  
  
"He should be named after me!" Draco advised arrogantly, as always, and got glares from the others. "What, he's handsome, good-looking and perfect, exactly like me, should be names after me then."  
  
"Were you eavesdropping out there?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, no." Draco said.  
  
"Busted." That was of course Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't act like a child, we already have three, and I don't need another one." Hermione scolded her husband for eight years.  
  
"Sorry dear. He just gets on my nerves."  
  
"Hello, I am here, you know. Geez, I would have thought you were blind, speaking of me like that when I'm right next to you!" Draco criticised.  
  
"Oh, all of you, the baby's going to cry if you don't stop make such a racket!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like that everyone!!!! My first stab at a short little ficlet, please review if you think it's good. I really don't mind if you give me advice on my bad writing. Please just review my good readers, even if it is crap.  
  
I love you all who reviews/reviewed.  
  
Luv ya guys  
  
Hay Lin 


End file.
